Fluctuation
by x.Bullet.Fromire.x
Summary: AU. They had always had a complex relationship. Lingering kisses and touches, silent nights, muttered secrets. And dating others. The latter never bothered her so much, until they started living together. SasuIno of course.


**R&R**

* * *

**Fluctuation**

**Summary:** AU. They had always had a complex relationship. Lingering kisses and touches, silent nights, muttered secrets. And dating others. The latter never bothered her so much, until they started living together. Its time for college. Ino Yamanaka has no where to stay, but her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, has the perfect solution. Move in with him at his condo. And like the idiot she is, she agrees. That's when things start to change. A lot.

**Author Comments:** Okay well, this idea somehow dug itself into my head today. Well technically, I thought of this a long time ago, except it was originally meant to be Ino and Shikamaru. But I just can't resist the SasuIno couple. And this was the result. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Easy as pie.

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

College was only a week away, and like always, she wasn't prepared. She already had her books, and the only reason she even managed to get _that_ ready was because her mother had been adamant on getting them early on. Packing was no problem, getting there was no problem, her problem was the biggest problem of all. It was her second year at college, and now that she wasn't required to sleep in the dorms, she had been determined to find a roommate to share an apartment with.

But, being the procrastinator she was, put it off so long that anyone she had considered having as a roommate already knew where they would be living. Sakura, and her smart self, was at another prestigious college. So she was immediately out of the question. Sure, she also had many sororities had already considered her to join, but being in a sorority just didn't interest her. Believe it or not, she had mellowed out in recent years, and despite the fact she still enjoyed wild parties, she found herself enjoying a calm atmosphere more so. And the reason for this?

Sasuke Uchiha of course.

Her best friend of three years.

Their relationship had always been complex. Sure, she had known him all her life, attending all the same schools since preschool, but she had never been actual friends with him until middle school. And it was only thanks to her other best friend, Sakura, that this had been made possible. First, because Sakura had been assigned Naruto and Sasuke as her partners for an after school volunteer program they had all joined. But despite that she managed to interact with him more, their status only elevated to acquaintances.

In high school, when Sasuke started going out with Sakura, their interactions occurred more since the couple were together a lot of the time, as were Ino and Sakura. The result was that the three began to spend a lot of more time together.

Things first started changing then. Sure he was going out with Sakura, but she still noticed the glances he sometimes gave her. The heated gazed that often made her blush and turn her head away from him. And still, she couldn't help but push his buttons.

A flirty smile here, swaying her hips there. It had been wrong, yes. To tantalize her best friend's boyfriend. But she couldn't help it, specially since she had liked Sasuke long before Sakura had. She she still couldn't help but feel guilty when they broke up, she was sure part of the reason was her own doing. He came after her then, but she had refused to have any romantic relationship with him.

She couldn't go against the girl code and go out with her best friend's ex. She simply couldn't. But that didn't mean their little game ended. Oh no, it had just begun. It had started out innocent enough, just as friends. Spending Friday nights watching movies at her house, hanging out at the mall and countless other places. Helping each other with homework.

But their attraction never really faded. So it was only natural that when he kissed her that day, in her room, while they were supposed to be doing homework, she had gladly kissed him back. For an hour. Or two. Until common sense returned and she pushed him away, reminding him that he was her best friend's ex. He had frowned and shrugged, then returned to the forgotten homework like nothing had happened.

But that didn't mean it stopped.

Nope, it happened again.

And again.

And again.

It wasn't a daily occurrence, far from it. It was quite rare in fact. It was only when they found themselves in "a moment" that they forgot the invisible line that kept them apart and they acted on their urges. It also didn't mean she couldn't date anyone else. So when she began dating Shikamaru, she didn't understand why Sasuke got upset. Well, that might be the wrong word. He was mad. Quite mad in fact.

The main reason she had even gone out with Shikamaru was to try and get over the feelings she felt for the Uchiha. And it backfired. Badly. After only two weeks of the silent treatment from the teenage heartthrob, she had decided enough was enough, and confronted him about how childish he was being. He was her best friend by this point, and he wasn't acting like it. Her ranting was abruptly ended by a kiss from the him, and she had found it so easy to melt in his grasp and forget the fact she had a boyfriend now.

The next day she was single again. And Sasuke was no longer giving her the silent treatment.

But that line remained, and nothing changed as they remained best friends.

Then it was him who began dating. He breezed through girls. It was rare when they lasted longer than a week. The main reason: her. Most of the time they were jealous that he spent more time with her than he did with them, and told him he could no longer be her friend. Of course, the Uchiha always chose her over him.

She always found the situations amusing, and rather than get upset when he got a new girlfriend, she would just enjoy making them jealous and seeing how long they would last before he dropped them like the insignificant girls they were. She on the other hand, simply couldn't find herself able to date anyone. Her attraction to Sasuke was just too strong and no one came anywhere close to being datable in her book.

And that's how it continued to be to this troublesome day. She fell onto her purple and white bed with a groan, one of her arms moving to cover her face. What was she going to do? She badly needed a place to stay. Her phone began to ring, Ne-Yo's "Never Knew I Needed" let her know it was none other than Sasuke.

"Hello?" she muttered, her arm still covering her arm.

"I'm coming over," she rolled her eyes at the finality to his tone.

"Oh, yes, don't ask for permission or anything, its not like I'm not doing anything important or anything," she bit out sarcastically.

"What's up your ass?" she growled at his remark.

"I'm not in the mood Sasuke," she muttered. She heard him scoff.

"I'm still on my way."

She sighed.

"Fine, whatever, bye," she hung up. Stupid best friend. Stupid college. Stupid Ino. Stupid procrastination. Stupid life. She cursed the world as she continued to lay in bed, and didn't move until she heard a knock come from her front door.

"Its open!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping he would hear her from the second floor where her room was located in. She really didn't wanna get up. Apparently he did because only a few seconds later she heard the front door open and close and her name being called out in that deep hard voice that often made her heart skip a beat.

"In my room," she called back and she heard his steps as he walked up the stairs. He found her laying in her bed, blond hair up in a bun, still wearing her pajamas consisting of purple shorts and a white tank top.

"What's up with you?" she heard him ask, and she moved her arm only slightly as one eye opened to look at him. He looked the same as always. Blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it and dark blue jeans. His hair its usual spiked styled and his deep black eyes burned right through her.

"Ino is very unhappy," she mumbled, closing her eye again, not letting on that him just being there already made her feel better. She felt the bed sink as he lay down next to her and almost immediately butterflies formed in her stomach. He then wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her on top of him so that she lay across his chest, her head almost nuzzling his neck. She let out an annoyed groan, despite the fact that annoyance was the last thing she was feeling at the moment.

"And why is Ino unhappy?" he asked as if he was talking to child, because at that moment she was very much acting like a child. This was just a friendly action, this is what best friends did. But his effect on her was anything but "friendly". Her heart rate picked up, and she attempted to hide the growing heat on her face by wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling against his chest. To them, this was normal, despite that to anyone else, it would be considered much more intimate.

"I'm screwed," he chuckled, and she could clearly feel his chest vibrate underneath her, a small action that felt pretty damn good and brought a smile to her face.

"Why's that?"

"I don't have a roommate. An apartment. Or a dorm. And college starts next week," she mumbled into his chest. He scoffed.

"That's it?" he asked. She attempted to rise from her position on his chest, but couldn't as his arms around her prevented her from getting off.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have nowhere to stay!" she growled out.

"I'm getting an entire condo from my parents on the conditions that I keep my grades up," he replied lazily. Her temper rose.

"Well that's great! But you know what, we can't all have rich-ass parents who give us a freakin' condo to live in for college!"

She heard him sigh.

"You're such an idiot. I'm offering you a place to stay. We do go to the same college after all."

Her whole body froze. Live with him? Her? Living with Sasuke? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha. This had trouble written all over it. I mean c'mon, living together was the most intimate thing they could possibly do! And that was saying something considering the fact that she could barely control herself around him. Living with him would mean that she would have to constantly keep check on her hormones. On the other hand, she really needed a place to stay. And quickly. It didn't even have to be permanent. Just until she could find an apartment and roommate of her own. That couldn't be too hard... right? I mean. What could possibly happen?

If only she had known.

* * *

**Ending Comments:** So what did you guys think? Yeah, I can't believe I'm starting another story either. Someone shoot me. Well either way, its typed out so it would have been a waste keeping it from you guys. I am actually taking suggestions for any ideas that you guys want to see happen in this fic. Anything that involves a jealous Ino and Sasuke are welcome. I guess this is more of a funfic for me. Haha I'm so lame. But no, really, tell me what you think! I'd like to update sooner if you catch my drift;)

**Review!:)**


End file.
